bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bully Wiki:Spading
We now have a community discussion board specifically for everything relating to spading. Zoe Taylor's friendliness in Chapter 5 This is one from the old board we never got resolved. In Chapter 5, after completing the mission Smash It Up but before starting Busting In, Part I, Zoe appears in Blue Skies Industrial Park during free roam. The wiki originally claimed that Zoe was unfriendly to Jimmy during this time because Smash It Up didn't end with a kiss, therefore Zoe reacted to Jimmy based on his standing with the Townies, which was at 0% at the time. Then, however, some users claimed that Zoe was friendly to him. We haven't figured out the mechanic behind it. It could relate to which bonus missions have been completed in Scholarship Edition, and we haven't tested it at all in regular old Bully. Mc (talk) 20:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Bullies physically bullying Townies I am sure I saw Trent give Duncan a punch on the arm or a punch in the stomach, because I heard the famous "HAHA WOOOOOOOHOOOOO". It was also the first time I have seen a Townie get physically bullied by one of the Bullies that is not Russell. Has anyone else seen this? We could add it to the Bullying page, but it needs to be spaded just to make sure its not a rare glitch or occurance. It happens around the carnival. Dan the Man 1983 10:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :It happened because Trent is bigger than Duncan. The smaller kids always are intimidated by the larger kids regardless of clique. That's why everyone flinches away from Russell, and Bif can intimidate all the Greasers except for Norton. Mc (talk) 17:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Duncan wears an orange T-Shirt doesn't he? If not, then it was another townie that Trent Bullied. I always get the Townies mixed up. Dan the Man 1983 17:32, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Otto's the one in orange. Duncan's the little one in the white shirt. Mc (talk) 20:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::"The smaller kids always are intimidated by the larger kids regardless of clique" - Not always the case. I have seen Lefty go through the parking lot and be confronted by Tom and Troy before and he stood his ground. However that is verbal bullying. ::::I think the Townies are the exception in the game, being the clique that every school clique hates, which is why clique members from the school such as Trent physically bully their members, anyways I saw Tom give a medium sized townie a punch on the arm, and they're the same size. Dan the Man 1983 02:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Kids are more aggressive on their home turf and the Bullies consider the parking lot of the In and Out Motel to be their home turf, that's probably why. I've seen Kirby intimidate Justin on the football field even though he's smaller too. McJeff (talk this way)/ 09:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::About the In and Out motel, I noticed that the Bullies hang their in the day time, and when night time falls, Greasers spawn there. Dan the Man 1983 11:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Actually, bullies spawn at day AND night, but they spawn less at night (to make room for the greasers) 23:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Townies asylum fighting style Something i want someone to try is, during that errand where you have to find Henry and Otto and return them to the asylum, get them aggressive by jumping at them and see what happens. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Checking to see if their style is different then? Dan the Man 1983 13:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I know the Townies in the asylum have a different fighting style, but I've only seen it during one mission where the free roam behavior was malfunctioning. Otto was attacking Theo who was completely ignoring him. Specifically I'm wondering whether it's blockable and how damaging it is. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Jock Boss Fight Someone noted that there was incorrect information on that article. Before, it said that during the fight Kirby and Dan run in from the sidelines to attack. Someone later pointed out that Casey and Bo can run in from the sidelines too (even though they're already on the field as Ted's defenders). So we need to spade and see if there's any kind of a definite pattern to which defenders run in and when. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :I never noticed that myself. Watching the mission videos may help a bit maybe? I would watch them but youtube eats my Dongle's credit up fast. Dan the Man 1983 14:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::This video should explain things a little: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7q7GZrK51S4&feature=related. Skip to 3:28. You'll see that it's Bo who entered. After he's knocked out, Casey enters. It seems first one of the smaller Jocks joins in the second part, then after he's knocked out, a random replacement out of these four characters (Kirby, Dan, Bo, or Casey) come in, while in the third part, a randomly chosen small and big jock come in at once. At least, that's what I'm getting out of it. Hua Xiong 14:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Beatrice in Character Sheets So is she really invincible during this mission? I would spade it, however I am on chapter 3 of a playthrough, and don't really want to start the game again just to test this. Dan the Man 1983 14:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Confirmed. During and after the fight she is invincible and will not react even if Jimmy attacks her RonBWL 15:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Reference to 2007 I do not know if this has been discovered or mentioned before, but I have just found a reference to 2007 in game while playing around with the camera. I don't know if anyone has ever noticed, but all over the Boy's Dorm, especially next to the fountain and the picture of the 1976 Bullworth Academy Football team, there is a what looks like a few paper notices on the wall, of which I zoomed the camera onto. The notice states "FEDERAL LAW PROHIBITS UB IN MODEL YEAR 2007 AND LATER HIGHWAY VEHICLES AND ENGINES IN UB MAY" Since the game was made in 2006 and 2007 has been referenced in game, I think we can conclude that the game took place in 06/07. Messi1983 (talk) 01:01, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, the developers deliberately stated they didn't pick a year that it took place in. I think their word trumps anything else. Jeff (talk| ) 01:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Not saying it is definite, but it is something I have added to the time setting in Bully. 2007 is the latest year stated in game. Messi1983 (talk) 01:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Which reminds me, that notice I read, unless I read it wrong, makes no damn sense at all haha! Messi1983 (talk) 01:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Anyways here is a picture of the notice. Messi1983 (talk) 01:20, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well it's a good image. We should probably find a place on the actual wiki to include it. I changed the formatting in the discussion a little by the way so it was easier to read. Jeff (talk| ) 18:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Being busted and spawning outside boys' dorm It states that if Jimmy busted after school hours (7 p.m.) then he is sent to the front door of the boys' dorm. Personally I have never seen this happen as I never get busted all that much, but I am pretty sure that Jimmy is just sent to his dorm room rather then spawn outside the boys' dorm. This needs to be spaded just to make sure it is right. Messi1983 (talk) 14:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't happen with the PC port (Chapter 3, v 1.1.254). I'll try the PS2 port later to be sure. Paul H K (talk) 07:58, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Apologies for the late reply, TV (a few months older than Bully) popped its clogs. Anyway, doesn't happen in my copy of the PS2 port. It might've happened in older versions of the PS2 port. Paul H K (talk) 05:49, January 27, 2015 (UTC)